Love will always find a way
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Vanessa's abusive and controlling ex boyfriend comes back and tries to get her back but when she says no he doesnt want to hear it. So he tries to get her back by force but triple h comes to her rescue "Better in time" sequel


**Here is another part to "Better in time" it's kinda like the sequel to it so enjoy and review please thank you.**

Its been about 2 years since me and Paul broke up but I am getting a lot better I was back to work doing what I love which is a make up artist for the wwe I haven't seen or heard from Paul since we last saw eachother when he came to my house to try and get me back. But anyway I was walking around when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said.

"Its ok Vanessa" They said.

I looked up and saw Shawn.

"Hey Shawn" I said hugging him.

"Hey kiddo its good to see you back at work" Shawn said.

"Its good to be back" I said.

"So have you seen Hunter at all?" Shawn asked.

"Not since he came to my house" I said.

"Oh well he misses you like crazy he regrets everything that happened" Shawn said.

"Look Shawn I'm slowly getting over him" I said.

"Ok I just thought I tell you I have to go I'll see you later" Shawn said hugging me.

"Ok Shawn" I said.

"Bye kiddo" Shawn said.

"Bye" I said.

I was on my way to catering when someone grabbed my arm..

"Hey Vanessa sweetheart did you miss me?" I heard.

I turned around and my eyes widened because there stood Jesse my abusive and controlling ex I was with him before I was with Paul.

"What are you doing here?" I asked fear running threw me.

"I'm here to take you back home where you belong and that is with me" Jesse said.

"I'm not going back with you" I said.

"And why is that?" Jesse asked.

"Because you beat me all the time I had no life when I was with you and I'm not letting you do it again" I said.

"Oh is that so" Jesse said.

"Yes I'm done with you" I said.

Jesse shoved me against the wall and slapped me.

"We are not done I want you back and I will have you back" Jesse said.

"I'm not going back to you" I said.

Jesse wrapped his hand around my neck.

"Jesse please leave me alone" I begged him.

"Not going to happen" Jesse said.

"Let her go" I heard.

I looked up and saw Paul standing there looking pissed.

"And what are you going to do?" Jesse asked.

"I am going to beat you senseless" Paul said walking over and hitting Jesse.

Jesse let go of my neck he got up and ran. Paul walked over to me and helped me up.

"Are you ok Vanessa?" Paul asked.

"Yea I think so" I said.

"You should really get some ice for that bruise" Paul said looking at the bruise that already formed on my cheek from where Jesse smacked me.

"I will " I said.

"Come on I'll take you to get some ice" Paul said.

"Ok" I said.

Paul walked me to the trainers to get some ice.

"Umm thank you for helping me Paul" I said while we were walking to get some ice.

"Your welcome" Paul said smiling.

"It doesn't look to bad just keep some ice on it" The trainer said handing me some ice.

"Ok thank you" I said walking out.

"I'll see you later Paul" I said walking away but Paul grabbed my arm.

"Vanessa wait" Paul said.

"What?" I asked.

"Can we talk please?" Paul asked.

"Why there's nothing to talk about" I said.

"Please Vanessa" Paul said.

I sighed "Ok fine" I said.

"Great I'll see you after the show" Paul said.

"Yea" I said walking away.

After the show I went to the hotel and while I was getting ready for bed there was a knock at the door I went to open it and there was Paul.

"Hi Vanessa" Paul said.

"Hi Paul" I said moving out of the way.

Paul walked in I closed the door and went to sit on the coach.

"What did you want to talk about Paul?" I asked.

"Look Vanessa I still love you and I miss you like hell I want you back. I'm sorry for cheating on you and I know you don't trust me but give me a chance to rebuild the trust I lost I know your hurt and I'm so sorry but I just want another chance and I swear I won the hurt you again I swear" Paul said.

"Why should I Paul I mean you know I will never forgive cheating was it something I did? I keep thinking about what I could have done wrong but I come up with nothing I did everything for you I gave you my heart and you broke it" I said with tears running down my face. Paul came over and hugged me but I pushed him away.

"I know and I'm sorry but please let me back in give me a second chance I love you please Vanessa" Paul begged.

"I cant Paul just give me some time" I said.

"Ok but I love you and nothing or anyone will change that just please remember that and I'll leave you alone until you figure out what you want just keep in mind that I am really sorry for what I did to you" Paul said kissing my forehead.

"Thank you Paul" I said.

"Your welcome" Paul said walking out the door.

I was getting into bed when there was another knock on the door I sighed and got up I thought it was Paul again but when I opened it wasn't Paul it was Jesse. My eyes widened and I tried to shut the door but he pushed it opened.

"Hey sweetheart did you miss me?" Jesse asked walking in, shutting the door and locking it.

I backed up " No I didn't Jesse" I said with fear running threw me.

Jesse slapped me and I fell to the floor "I don't like this tough attitude looks like I'm going to have to break you again" Jesse said pulling me up by my hair.

"Ow Jesse please let me go" I said pleading with him.

"Not going to happen" Jesse said kicking me in my stomach but he still held onto my hair.

"Jesse please let me go" I pleaded.

"No I'm going to make you pay for leaving me you little slut" Jesse said pulling tighter on my hair.

I screamed in pain "shut up whore" Jesse said slamming me into the wall I hit the wall hard. Jesse let me go and I fell to the floor.

"I'm not a whore Jesse I left you because you beat me all the time you even raped me" I yelled.

Jesse punched me in my stomach and I screamed in pain which got me a slap across the face "Don't you dare raise your voice at me you little bitch you should know better but I guess you have forgotten I'll just have to break you again. You know what I can do Vanessa so don't push me" Jesse said grabbing me by my hair and throwing me on the bed.

"Jesse please don't do this" I pleaded.

"And why not is it because your with that as whole who saved you" Jesse yelled

"No I was after I left you but he cheated on me" I said.

"Oh well of course he cheated on you you're a slut and that's all you ever will be" Jesse said climbing on top of me.

I started fighting him "Jesse please don't do this I don't want this" I said kicking and hitting him.

Jesse slapped me "Stop fighting me Vanessa you know not to I will win and you know it you will be mine again and I will break you again" Jesse said kissing my neck.

Jesse got off of me and took he belt off my eyes widened because I knew what he was going to do.

"Remember this?" Jesse said smirking.

I just looked at him scared.

"Get on you stomach" Jesse said.

"No Jesse please don't do this" I begged him.

"Get on your stomach now" Jesse yelled.

"Jesse please" I said.

Jesse grabbed my hair and threw me on my stomach.

"You know to do what your told Vanessa I don't know why you don't listen" Jesse said.

Jesse ripped the back of my shirt and started hitting me with the belt I could feel my skin bleeding more and more with each hit. When he was done my back hurt so bad.

"Roll over" Jesse said.

I did as he said Jesse dropped the belt and climbed on top of me.

"How did that feel you little slut?" Jesse asked.

I just kept quite.

Jesse slapped me "I asked you a question and I aspect you to answer it" Jesse yelled.

I didn't answer and Jesse got pissed and punched me in the stomach and I screamed in pain.

"You know to answer me Vanessa" Jesse said.

Jesse got off of me and took his shirt, pants and his boxers off. He got back on top of me and took my shirt and shorts off.

"Jesse please no you've done enough" I said.

"Shut up" Jesse said.

"Help" I screamed.

Jesse punched me in the face and I screamed. I heard the someone knock on the door.

"Vanessa are you ok?" I heard.

"Paul help me please Jesse's here" I yelled and that got me another slap in the face.

Paul kicked the door down and attacked Jesse then Shawn came running in and saw what was going on. He came over to me and wrapped a sheet around me.

"Paul man stop Vanessa needs you right now" Shawn yelled.

Paul stopped what he was doing and came over to me and hugged me.

"Are you ok Vanessa?" Paul asked.

"No" I said clinging to him.

Paul wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok Vanessa I'm here now" Paul said.

"You got her?" Shawn asked.

"Yea" Paul said.

"Ok I'm going to take care of him" Shawn said leaving and dragging Jesse with him.

"Here get dressed" Paul said handing me my clothes.

I got dressed "Thank you Paul" I said.

"Your welcome" Paul said.

"Why were you at my door anyway?" I asked.

"I heard you scream so I came to see if you were ok" Paul said.

"Oh" I said.

"Yea look I'm going to go" Paul said.

"Wait Paul" I said.

"Yea?" Paul asked.

"I miss you" I said.

"I miss you to but the question still stands" Paul said.

"What is that?" I asked.

" That question being are you willing to forgive me?" Paul asked.

"I don't know Paul will you do this to me again?" I asked.

"No I wont Vanessa you have my word and you know I'm a man of my word" Paul said.

"You said that when we first got together but look what happened you ended up cheating on me" I said.

"I know and I'm sorry you know that but you able to forgive me if do want to forgive great if not then I'll leave you alone but tell me now Vanessa" Paul said.

"I can forgive you but don't hurt me again" I said.

Paul hugged me and kissed me

"Thank you so much and I never will hurt you again you have my word" Paul said kissing me.

"Ok" I said.

"Come on lets get some sleep it's late" Paul said.

"Ok" I said climbing into bed.

Paul got in next to me and I laid my head on his chest.

"I'm glad you forgave me" Paul said.

"Me too" I said slowly falling asleep.

**There you go the last part the "Better in time" I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


End file.
